Undertaker's Assistant
by Kovy- Closet Romantic
Summary: A modernized version of Black Butler, with the care free, death obsessed daughter of a renowned CEO, who earns the respect and steals the heart that Undertaker never knew he had.


Undertaker's Assistant

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler! Or Undertaker! If I did... You know what! Let's not go there!

A/N: This is my first Black Butler fanfic. This is a modernized version of BB. My sister is also writing a Undertaker OC fic, but mine and hers are totally different and I hope she doesn't try to kill me for writing one the same time as her! Anyway hope you enjoy! Please review!

Charlie was walking randomly through the streets of London, late into the night. She had just moved to England a week before with her father, who was a CEO of some corporation or other. She didn't care! She wasn't into the business stuff. It was boring, and often depressing. She was a happy-go-lucky kind of person, who giggled at almost anything! Even at really inappropriate times, which would get her in trouble all the time. But hey! That's just how she was! She was only 15 for God's sake! Still a teenager! She needed to be able to have fun, and not have an inferiority complex! Her thoughts were interrupted by a wolf whistle from behind her. She looked to see 3 men trailing behind her. She quickly took off and ran in a random direction. She soon came upon an old dingy shop with a sign above it saying UNDERTAKER. She tried the door knob, and was relieved to find it unlocked. She ducked inside slamming the door and locking it. She turned to look at her surroundings.

Charlie was surrounded by coffins. Which to our dear Charles was totally awesome! Was it mentioned she an abnormal obsession with any that had to do with death? Apparently not! Anyway, yes she has an obsession with anything regarding death. Including coffins. Now she looked around in wonder before calling out, to see if anyone was in the shop. She heard a faint giggling coming from one of the upright coffins to her left. Hearing the giggles causes her to break out in her own fit of giggles, which stop the giggles in the coffin. Out of a pure black coffin came a tall man with long silver hair. His bangs covered his eyes and he had a creepy grin on his face. He wore a a long leather trench coat that had sleeves that covered his hands, a pair of black leather pants, with leather boots that looked like they were made primarily out of buckles and he finished off the l ok with a long black hat. In a word he looked awesome. The epitome of a badass. So cool!

Undertaker looked at the girl had walked into his shop, willing, and giggled when he did instead of freaking out. She had long red hair and brown eyes. Her build was slim and she was at least a foot shorter then him. She wore a black long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, long black fingerless gloves, and knee high black combat boots. She also wore a black choker that had the word DEATH engraved into it. She surprisingly wore no makeup though. Most of the teenage girls these days wore heavy makeup. Another thing that surprised him was the look of wonder on her face as she looked at him. What the hell?! Why wasn't she freaked out? He brushed it off for the moment. "Why hello there~!" He giggles out, moving closer to the girl. She gave him a wide smile. Now he was freaked out, not that he would say it.

"Hi! Sorry to randomly barge into your shop! I was being followed by some shady guys, and had to get away." She said looking back out the door, glaring at the outside world. He chuckles before gesture to a coffin on the floor.

"Well, you are welcome to a coffin if you need a place to hide out for the night~!" He says the last bit in a singsong voice. Undertaker laughed inwardly, thinking that the girl would freak out on him, but he was once again wrong. She looked really excited at the prospect of sleeping in a coffin.

"Are you serious?! That is so cool! I've always wanted to sleep in a coffin!" She then turned to him excitedly. " Do you always sleep in a coffin?!" His grin actually dropped into a dumbfounded look. He stammered out a reply.

"Um... Yes, I do." She squealed and did a little dance. She stopped and looked at him.

"You're not a vampire, are you?" This causes Undertaker to double over in laughter. After a few minutes he wipes tears from his eyes before turning his attention to her again.

"No m'dear. I am not a vampire. And are really funny!~ What's your name~?" He asked, sitting on a closed coffin, and crossing his legs. She sat on one acrossed from him.

"I'm Charles. But I prefer Charlie. How about yourself?" His grin widened.

"I am Undertaker." He said simply.


End file.
